Church Adventures
by Vienna Warren
Summary: Little one-shot I wrote! The greasers go to... church?


**Author's Note****: I'm pretty sure this is gonna be like a little one shot thingy…. ;) Still lemme know whatcha think! I know the greasers probably weren't catholic, but I am so it was easier to write! xD**

_My whole body was red. I kid you not, I was painted red. As were Darry, Soda, Dally, Steve, Johnny and Two-bit. Across from us, all in black, were some Socs. We all appeared to be on some red and black checkered board, made of wood I guessed. It was a checker board! I was a…. red checker? A black Soc glared at me. _

"_I'm gonna jump you greaser! And become a king!" _

"_You must mean queen, of course." Johnny spoke up. "Everyone knows in checkers you have to become a queen. It's a plain fact. Duh." Right as the Soc was about to jump over me, light flooded my dream. _

"Turn it out! It's Sunday!" Sodapop yelped, ducking under the covers. I rubbed my eyes.

"Darry, what the heck?" I muttered. "Shut off the light, no school, no work, no problem remember? That's our Sunday rule!" I groaned, hiding my head under my pillow.

"Well, we're goin' to mass." Darry announced, ignoring our light switch request.

"To where?" Soda asked groggily.

"Church. Mass. Same thing." Darry answered.

"But we haven't been to church in forever!" I said, trying to make it sound like we shouldn't even go.

"Which is exactly why we won't be takin' communion today." Darry replied, throwing off the sheets. "Now get dressed quick."

Ten minutes later, seven of us were piled in Darry's small vehicle, going to mass. Darry was driving, Soda was riding shotgun (Steve in his lap), Two-bit got the left window seat, Dal got the _other _window seat, Johnny was sitting next to Dally and I was squished in the middle. The worst part? Both Johnny and Two-bit fell asleep on my shoulder. And Two-bit was _drooling._

"Now, I don't think any of y'all are Catholic, so just cross your arms when we go up for communion okay?" Darry said as we sat down in a pew. Darry, Soda and I got down on our knees and said a prayer. Two-bit followed our example.

"Oh, Lordie," he began, "thank you ever so much for my chicken sandwich last night. It was delish. Also, that can of beer I found under my bed last night; what a treat!" Two-bit whispered. Steve and Dally snickered, while Johnny sat there, silently. This was going to be one long mass, I thought to myself.

During the homily, things were even worse. While the priest lectured, we were all occupied with other things. Darry was the only one listening. Soda was using sign language to converse with Steve, Two-bit was holding a hymn book upside down and humming a song, Dally kept yawning these huge lion-like yawns and Johnny could just barely keep his eyes open. As the priest droned on, Johnny's eye lids drooped even more, and his head snapped forward. Five minutes later, he was lightly snoring. Suddenly, with a huge bang, Two-bit dropped the book he was holding on the floor.

I, for one, just about jumped out of my skin. Johnny seriously did jump, and yelped as he awoke. Dally and Steve started guffawing and Two-bit grinned. Darry was mortified as the priest paused and everybody glanced at us. Still smiling, Two-bit raised his hand and did a little princess wave, sending Dal and Steve into hysterics.

"Let's go, we're leavin'!" Darry announced, making all of us get up and leave the church. Once we were outside, Soda snapped his fingers.

"It's Sunday mornin'! They have donuts and coffee in the PLC!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, but we didn't even get through mass!" Darry growled at us.

"That's cool, I'm still gonna get some." Two-bit told us, speeding off to the PLC. Somewhat reluctantly, we followed.

The room was empty, except for about three tables, filled with donuts, bagels and steaming cups of coffee.

"Sweet mother of Jesus!" Steve shrieked, running over to the pink frosted ones.

"Oh, Dally, aren't you gonna get a bagel? They're so good!" Two-bit said with a mouthful.

"Bagels are just wannabe donuts." Dally scoffed. Suddenly, someone appeared in the door.

"Hey, you kids! You can't eat those! They're for after mass." A man declared.

"Run!" Two-bit screamed, shoving another donut in his mouth and sprinting out the door.

"You rotten kids!" the old man called after us, but we were already to far ahead to care.


End file.
